


Sights Unseen: Seth

by aadarshinah



Series: Sights Unseen [24]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Emotionally Compromised, Episode: s03e02 Seth, F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aadarshinah/pseuds/aadarshinah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Moment's from SG1's "Seth"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sights Unseen: Seth

**Author's Note:**

> A series of canon-compliant missing moment's from Stargate: SG-1's first three seasons, with an eventual end towards Sam/Jack. Part of the Locality universe - but, as always, knowledge of that is not necessary for knowledge of this.
> 
> I'm desperately sorry for the delay, but RL combined with my main story forced a delay in this, but I'm hoping to get some more SU's finished over Fall Break. Also, this installment builds somewhat indirectly on [SU: Secrets](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1887786) and came to me rather unexpectedly an hour or so ago.

**27 May, 1999 – Granite Falls, Washington, Earth, Milky Way**

 

A door slamming nearby startles her into wakefulness. It’s been three days since they liberated Seth’s cult and in the days since family members and news crews have flooded the tiny Washington town of Granite Falls, taking up every room in their handful of hotels. Quarters are tight, with some of the latecomers actually setting up tents in town square to bed down in.

Sam would rather be in one of those tents. She’s used to close quarters, but she’s also used to more contientious neighbours. Even with Daniel and Teal’c on one side and Colonel O’Neill on the other, things have been louder than she’d like, and she’d like nothing better than a couple of days to process everything that’s happened.

Seth never touched her – not that way – but they’ve spent the last three days listening to the former cult members give their depositions to make sure nothing about the Stargate or the goa’uld gets out. After so many, it’s hard to forget that she could have suffered the same fate if the earwigs hadn’t worked, and could still suffer it if ever captured. It causes some of Jolinar’s worst memories to resurface, taking shape in the form of indistinct shadows in her nightmares and the lingering sense of terror that grips her most waking moments.

She thinks that’s why Dad took the spare bed in her hotel room instead of a getting a room of his own (as cramped as they are, had a major general asked for a room of his own, the hotel would have found one for him): to convince himself that she’s unharmed. It must be even harder for him, with Selmak’s memories of the far less fortunate adding to his own.

The walls are thin.

Sam can hear Dad’s voice coming from The Colonel’s room. She can’t quite make out the words, but it doesn’t sound like an argument, and after a couple more minutes she can hear the door open and close much more softly. A moment later there’s the sound of the key in the door and her father enters, not trying to be quiet at all.

“Sam?”

“Yeah?” she yawns, not lifting her head from the pillow. It’s not late, but she’s tired all the time and sleeping poorly. She keeps hoping that sheer exhaustion will grant her a dreamless sleep one of these days.

“I just wanted to say: I’m very proud of you.”

She sits up a little, blinking blearily at him in the dim light creeping in from beneath the door and in the crack of the curtains. “Okay?”

He continues as if she hadn’t spoken, taking care to look at the foot of her bed rather than risk meeting her eyes. “I’ve always been proud of you, Sammy, and I want you to be happy. But remember that this is you’re career we’re talking about. Just make sure it’s worth the risk before you do anything you – either of you – might regret.” 

Sam’s tempted to lie – to ask him what he’s talking about – but they’ve spent too much time rebuilding their relationship for her to risk undermining all that like this. So when the lump that had risen in her throat at the word _career_ leaves, she promises, “I will.”

She thinks that’s the end of it, but then Dad’s head dips down and Selmak decides to add his two cents – which turn out to be, “Your father really does want you to be happy.”

Sam expects to spend the rest of the night mulling over his words – how had he known, how had he even _suspected_ ; who else might suspect something – but somehow she manages to fall back asleep and, in the morning, it’s as if it never happened at all.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Granite Falls, Washington is the first likely town north of Seattle that looked wooded enough to support a cult. 2) I'll do something with Star Wars: Episode I soon, I promise.


End file.
